1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to guides and, more particularly, to dental guides for setting up artificial teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dentists or dental technicians, after impressions are taken, choose artificial teeth to set up in soft wax or the like on a model. At this stage it is very time consuming to get the proper size, aesthetics, centering, arch form, and vertical and horizontal positioning of the artificial teeth.